Developmental funds are a major source of flexible funding for the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). These funds have allowed the Center to strengthen its scientific programs and provide scientists the opportunity to explore innovative ideas and new collaborations. These funds are critical to maintaining and extending the research vitality of the scientific programs in the SKCCC. Use of these funds is tightly linked to the formal planning and evaluation activifies of the Center. A review of the priority of programmatic needs for new faculty recruitment by the Director, Associate Directors and Program Leaders has resulted in this esfimated allocation of development funds per year during this next CCSG cycle to new faculty investigators $400,000 (66.7%), pilot projects $100,000 (16.6%), and shared resource development $100,000 (16.7%). Funds in the amount of $600,000 in Developmental Funds per year are requested. These funds will be instrumental in achieving the goals of SKCCC's strategic planning. Given the expansion in the SKCCC's research programs and sponsored funding (an increase of over 100% in the last five years), this increase can be justified.